


Four Ships Challenge: Writers Edition Deluxe & Knuckles

by NiallWrites



Category: Doom (Video Games), Initial D, Persona 5, Steven Universe (Cartoon), Super Smash Brothers, どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Multi, Pining, probably a ton of other stuff I'm too tired to tag rn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiallWrites/pseuds/NiallWrites
Summary: I saw the four ships thingy going around on Twitter so I decided to do with these ships:Shumako (Persona 5) - The Smitten FoolGarnet (Steven Universe): Pleasantly SurprisedDoomabelle: Love at First Fight (this title doesn’t have much to do with the fic I just liked the pun)Gouryo (Initial D): Do you like… my car?Plus a bonus Tamajire at the end because I stayed up really late to finish this and just wanted to write it.
Relationships: Amajiki Tamaki/Hadou Nejire, Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Hojo Gou/Takahashi Ryousuke, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist, Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe), The Marine | Doomguy/Shizue | Isabelle
Kudos: 22





	Four Ships Challenge: Writers Edition Deluxe & Knuckles

**Shumako (Persona 5) - The Smitten Fool**

Ren had a small frown on his face as he continued working through his textbook. Something had been eating away at him as of late, something he couldn’t easily admit to any of his friends; not even those who fought by his side as the phantom thieves. In fact, his dilemma actually involved one of them. It was Makoto Nijima. Since joining, she’d been a great help to the team in strategy and combat. Even outside of the metaverse, she’d proved to be quite smart, responsible and simply nice; additionally, she was quite easy to fluster compared to the rest of the team. Ren found it quite cute.  _ Cute.  _ That’s where Ren’s problems started. Make no mistake, he knew Makoto was a valuable asset to the team, and admired her as a person… perhaps a little too much. Before the boy knew it, after hanging out with her only a few times, he’d found himself quite infatuated with her. He wanted to tell her, more than anything, though that’s where he hit a wall of sorts.

Ren wasn’t exactly in an ideal position to start a relationship, nor was Makoto, it seemed. While their duties as the phantom thieves would have been the primary factor keeping them apart, Ren also had a few other worries. For one, there was his probation. If word got out that he was dating, or even asked the student council president of his school out, he’d be in deep trouble; he worried his supervisors might suspect him of somehow manipulating Makoto through their relationship. After his landslide loss of a court trial, he wouldn’t have put it past them. This also made him worry for the safety of Makoto’s reputation, and perhaps that of his other friends too. Additionally, he’d also heard Makoto’s sister was giving her a hard time, and couldn’t bring himself to even think about making it worse for her.

Really, there were countless things Ren was worried about he wasn’t even thinking about. In the end, however, he just found himself frustrated. The phantom thieves’ mantra was all about taking the world back from evil, corrupt adults, and here he was, letting them keep him from the girl he loved. He hated thinking about it; so, he tried to turn his attention back to his studying. However, the thoughts and doubts still managed to cloud his mind, keeping him too frustrated to actually do any work.

Suddenly, Ren heard the door to his classroom open. While most of the other students kept their eyes glued to the desk, Ren immediately looked over to see none other than Makoto. She seemed to simply be on an errand; she asked Kawakami for a book, which she received after a few moments of the teacher rummaging through a drawer. As she waited, Makoto looked around before noticing Ren. She flashed a smile at him, which he returned, albeit with a light blush, before quickly looking back down to his textbook. Makoto giggled silently for a short moment before Kawakami handed her the book. As she walked out, Ren took another glance at her, unable to help but smile as he watched her short brown hair sway slightly with each step. He was quickly signalled by Kawakami to get back to his work with a look; he did so, but not without taking a deep breath and letting out a quiet, relieved sigh.

‘I’ll tell her. Maybe not today, or tomorrow. But someday for sure. Maybe once all this is over. Maybe then, I’ll tell her how much I love her.’

- \----

**Garnet (Steven Universe): Pleasantly Surprised**

Sapphire chuckled a little as she let Ruby lead her up the street. She had a feeling this was going to be a very interesting date night. Earlier that week, Ruby and Amethyst had made a bet that Ruby couldn’t genuinely surprise Sapphire on a date. The loser would have to buy the winner a box of the most expensive donuts from the Big Donut they could. Ruby could have cared less about the donuts, however; she was more so in it for the competition itself. Sapphire found her optimism a little amusing. She was also happy to see Ruby so enthusiastic about a date. She gave another chuckle as she tried to think of where Ruby might have taken her. She didn’t use her future vision to give Ruby a fair chance at winning her bet, though had a few guesses towards what the redhead thought might surprise her. As they continued down the street, Sapphire was expecting something like a horror movie, or maybe that underground wrestling ring. No matter what, though, Sapphire felt like it’d be a good time. To be fair, all she needed for that was Ruby. However, with her expectations, Sapphire was rather confused when they suddenly stopped walking.

She looked to Ruby, who simply said “We’re here!” with a bright smile on her face. Sapphire looked to see that they had arrived at a nice looking restaurant. Ruby took hold of her hand, their fingers intertwining as she slowly led her inside. Sapphire looked around with awe; the building looked immaculate. The floors were covered with soft, red carpet, there were chandeliers, and the walls were covered with beautiful landscape photos and paintings.

“Table for two for Mrs and Mrs Garnet.” Ruby greeted the host.

“Right this way.” she responded with a friendly smile. Ruby turned back to Sapphire, letting out a small laugh as she saw her wife’s look of surprise.

“You like it?” Ruby asked.

“I… I don’t know what to say. Ruby, it’s beautiful.” she replied as she continued to look around the room.

“So you weren’t expecting it?” Ruby asked cheerfully.

“N-no, I suppose not!” Sapphire laughed, as did Ruby for a moment before they made their way over to their table. Ruby had a smug smile on her face all throughout the night. Partway through, she texted Amethyst with a photo of Sapphire and the message ‘She was surprised. You lose.’. Amethyst replied with ‘ook sure lmao’ a few moments later. Ruby’s smile only extended at the exchange, and even more so as she looked back across the table at Sapphire.

\-----

**Doomabelle: Love at First Fight**

(A/N: This title doesn’t have much to do with the plot of the fic itself I just liked the pun.)

Isabelle was practically bouncing with excitement as she made her signature hop into the arena. She’d been just as excited fighting Joker, Hero, and all the other fighters that had joined during her own time participating, her enthusiasm only growing with each newcomer. She’d been so excited for this newest one, in fact, that she’d elected to be the first one to fight with them. However, the new stage looked quite out of place for Smash Bros; it was a barren wasteland of a landscape, surrounded by what would have been total darkness if not for the ring of fire surrounding the stage. Isabelle felt uneasy; having braved stages such as Brinstar and Dracula’s Castle, she figured it wouldn’t be too bad, though she couldn’t completely deny her fear. She was starting to see why some of the other fighters had been hesitant to see her enter this fight in particular. Even some of the fighters who were courageous by nature like Marth and Shulk seemed skeptical about fighting the new challenger themselves. Isabelle had remained optimistic and entered anyway, though was really beginning to think over what they’d been saying to her now that she was actually here.

Suddenly, Isabelle began to hear footsteps; loud, clunking footsteps. She looked across the arena to see a huge man donned in a green suit of armour. The man towered over her. As if Isabelle wasn’t intimidated enough, the man then pulled a huge rifle from his shoulder. It landed heavily in his gloved hands, upon which he loaded it with a satisfying click. Were she wearing them, Isabelle would have been shaking in her boots; she felt about ready to jump out of her skin as the man actually faced her. As he began to run towards her, all Isabelle could think to do was let out an ear-splitting scream.

Needless to say, the fight was won decently quickly by the newcomer. His attacks were some of the heaviest Isabelle had seen, even with fighters like Ganondorf and King K Rool on the roster. While they were quite slow, Isabelle was an easy target when she was so overwhelmed by fear. The man burned through all three of her stocks in less than a minute. Afterwards, Isabelle was quick to grab some coffee to try and calm down. Luckily, she was experienced at that much. She’d spent many a late night stressing about a challenging exam in college or organising a public works project, and was now easily able to calm herself with some deep breaths and warm, soothing coffee. Isabelle sighed; she could imagine fighters like Link or Joker fearlessly taking the armoured man on without a second thought. And there she was, finding herself frozen in fear just by seeing him. It made her worry if, even after about a year and a half, that she was out of her depth, or that she still wasn’t brave enough for Smash Brothers. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts, however, that she didn’t notice the man standing over her table. When she did notice, it gave her somewhat of a start, though she fought the urge to lose her cool. She looked up to the man’s helmet, trying to force a friendly smile.

“H-hi there.” she said, her voice slightly warbly.

“Hello.” he said back in a monotone, slightly muffled tone.

“Oh, y-you can talk?” Isabelle asked, admittedly a little taken aback.

“Yes. I’m human, aren’t I?” he replied. Isabelle honestly couldn’t really be sure if it really  _ was _ a human under such a large suit of armour.

“S-sorry, it’s kind of a dice roll here, you know?” Isabelle joked, chuckling nervously.

“Hm.” the man grunted in a somewhat amused tone. He took a seat across from Isabelle, putting down his gun beside his chair.

“So… W-where are you from?” Isabelle asked after a moment of silence; she figured he wasn’t the talkative type.

“Oh, just this little game called Doom. It’s this whole post-apocalyptic shooter deal, you know?”

“Th-that sounds a little intense.” Isabelle chuckled timidly.

“Well yeah, but I manage, you know? What about you, what’s your game about?”

“O-oh, um…” Isabelle stammered, a little embarrassed to say after he’d explained his, “I-I’m from this game called Animal Crossing. It’s this little game where you get to own your own town and talk to the characters that live there. Villager’s the player character, and I’m their assistant. I know it’s no apocalypse, but-” she said with some slight flusterment.

“No, no, I could see the appeal.” the man said. He sighed a short moment after, “Honestly, I think I could kinda use something simple like that. Being in hell fighting demons takes a lot out of you.”

“I-I could see that yeah.” Isabelle responded. Her initial fear of the man had gone away, though had been replaced by surprise for how down to earth the man seemed, “Well, if you ever wanna wind down, you’re always welcome in Animal Crossing!” she said, showing the man a friendly smile.

“I’d like that.” the man remarked; though she couldn't see his face, Isabelle could sense from his tone and his slight shift in posture that the man found the thought quite happy. It made her happy too. “So, you got a name?”

“Oh, I-Isabelle.” she said, a little flustered that she’d forgot to mention it, “What’s yours?”

“Well, I think my official name’s the Mariner or something, but most people just call me Doomguy. I think I kind of prefer it at this point.” he answered.

“Well, then Doomguy it is!” Isabelle declared cheerfully; she heard the man chuckle under his helmet, too.

\-----

**Gouryo (Initial D): Do you like… my car?**

(A/N: This takes place on the night of Final Stage, after everything’s gone down. There’ll be some mentioned spoilers for Fifth Stage, so be wary if you haven’t seen it yet.)

Gou had a hand to his chin as he stepped up to the white FC he’d spotted in the parking lot earlier that night. It had caught his eye, especially with its custom carbon fibre hood and wing. He was tempted to put a hand on the hood, something he’d only felt a handful of times since buying his NSX. Something about the car’s energy just interested him; he had a feeling he knew who the driver was, too.

“You’re Rin’s brother, right?” he heard an eloquent voice ask. He turned to see just the man he was thinking of: Ryosuke Takahashi.

“That’s right. And you’re Keisuke’s?” Gou asked. Ryosuke nodded.

“Ryosuke Takahashi.” he confirmed, offering Gou a handshake.

“Gou Hojo.” Gou replied, taking it. “So, this is your FC?”

“Oh, yes. Sorry, the cosmetics are a little temporary. I wanted to be safe when racing your brother.”

“I get it.” Gou commented, “I wanted to thank you for helping him, actually.”

“I helped. If it weren’t for Ikeda and Kaori-san, we might have both been in shallow graves on the shoulder of a mountain pass by tonight.” Ryosuke pointed out.

“You can’t deny that you helped, though. If it weren’t for you, he’d still be cooped up in his room sulking, never talking to anyone. Honestly, I think that’d be a fate worse than death.” Gou remarked.

“I suppose that’s fair enough.” Ryosuke replied with a small sigh.

“So yeah, thanks. I really owe you one.” Gou finally said.

“You’re welcome. Really, I’m just glad the whole thing’s put to rest.” Ryosuke admitted, crossing his arms as he looked back to the FC.

They remained silent for a moment before Gou asked, “So, the FC; is there a story behind it?” It was partly to make conversation, though he was genuinely interested.

“I suppose so. When Keisuke and I were a little younger, my father received a nice promotion at his job, and a decent pay rise along with it. I’d just gotten my license, so to celebrate, he took Keisuke and I to this car show. He gave me  ¥ 200,000 and told me I could buy any car I could afford.” Ryosuke put his hand on the FC’s hood as he continued, “I saw this very FC drift around a hairpin with incredible speed and precise control, and something just clicked. I had my heart set, and there was no changing it. I bought it nearly on the spot and drove it home. There was no music, and no-one said a word. I was so enamoured by the roaring of the engine and the whirring of the turbos. It almost felt like I  _ was _ listening to music. Keisuke and I almost spent the whole night looking at it once I’d gotten home. He said he was going to get an RX-7 too and sure enough, he got the FD a few years later.” he explained, a smile having appeared and extended on his face as he recalled the memory. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to ramble so much.” he apologised with a quick scratch on the back of his head.

“That’s… quite a story.” Gou remarked, his hand having found its way back to his chin during Ryosuke’s reminiscence.

“I suppose it is. I’m sure you have a similar story with your NSX, though.”

“Not compared to that.” he answered with a small smirk, “I suppose the moment of it clicking was pretty similar, but I kind of just read about mine. I did a lot of research into it too, it wasn’t like your spur of the moment decision.”   


“Maybe not, but you still love the car, right?”

“Of course.” Gou quickly answered.

“Exactly. Think about that first drive, what you were feeling as you heard the engine growl as you turned the key, and began to sing as you put your foot on the pedal. That’s the moment where a car really becomes yours, when you fall in love with it.” Ryosuke said, locking eyes with Gou.

“I.. I really don’t know what to say about all this.” Gou said with a slight chuckle; he was taken aback by how quiet Ryosuke seemed compared to how passionately he was speaking. “I… I love my car, I guess, that’s about all I can say.”

Ryosuke remained silent for a moment before admitting, “S-sorry, I must have been rambling again. I sometimes get like this when I’m tired. Maybe it’s a good sign I should be heading home.” Ryosuke said with a calm smile.

“Sounds like you could use the rest.” Gou remarked with another small chuckle, “I’ll see you around then, I suppose.”

“See you.” Ryosuke replied as he stepped to his car door. Gou began to step over to his own car, though not without watching Ryosuke speed off, drifting into the mountain pass. He thought Ryosuke had proven to be an interesting fellow; he was still surprised at just how eccentric the man was about cars and driving. It made Gou smile to think about just how enthusiastic he must have been about racing. It gave him a whole new perspective as he sat down in his own car and began to drive off, paying extra close attention to the sound of his engine. He could feel it growling calmly as he cruised down the road, not unlike Gou himself. He felt exceptionally glad he’d gotten to meet Ryosuke, and the rest of Project D for that matter. He felt they knew much more about what street racing truly meant than anyone else. Gou had learned so much, despite only having a few encounters with them. He especially found himself admiring Ryosuke… perhaps in ways that he wouldn’t have liked to admit at that moment. Ways that may have put a slight warmth in his chest or a light blush on his face as he drove…

\-----

**Bonus Round Short!**

**Tamajire: A Hero’s Reprieve (AKA my tired self-indulgent crap)**

Tamaki groaned as he finally,  _ finally _ stepped away from his laptop and collapsed onto his bed next to Nejire.

“You finally finished writing it?” she asked with a chuckle.

“Mm-hmm.” Tamaki said, muffled by the bedsheets his face was planted into.

“You’re not posting it?” she asked, ruffling his hair a little.

Tamaki looked up, his chin now resting on his sheet, “I’ll do it tomorrow. Besides, I’ve been waiting all day for this.” he said, lifting himself up and shuffling over to Nejire. He planted a kiss on her cheek before hugging her close and pulling the covers over them. Nejire turned and switched off the lamp before turning back to Tamaki; she was now nestled snugly into his arms. He was already resting his chin in her long, poofy hair.

“Was it worth it?” she asked quietly.

“For this? Totally.” Tamaki answered, cupping the back of Nejire’s head as he hugged her ever tighter.

Nejire giggled silently, “I love you.” she said chipperly.   
  
“I love you too.” Tamaki muttered through a relieved sigh, a smile extending across his face as he began to fall asleep, cuddling Nejire tightly all throughout the night.


End file.
